bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted DDT
Overview This DDT is a powerful kind of DDT which is super strong to hit, and has very powerful abilities. Its HP is 10,000 and RBE of 15821. Its children are 5 normal BFBs and its speed is half of a ZOMG's. It is immune to bombs and Monkey Apprentice attacks. At spawn time, its health is only half of its full health, and gains more health every 15 seconds. This blimp is also the Boss of the Tidal Wave Mission series. Abilities Corruption Infection: 'Any near blimp or bloon becomes corrupted, and will have a +100 HP boost and a regen of 5 health per 15 seconds. '''Regeneration: '''It heals itself 1000 HP per 30 seconds. '''Super Regen: '''Sometimes it heals itself instantly to full health, which is rare. '''Corrupted Lightning: I'f a Monkey Apprentice strikes a lightning against the Corrupted DDT, it reflects the lightning back to another tower dealing -15 HP damage to that tower. 'Corrupted Bombs/Missiles: '''If a bomb tower shoots a missile at it, it will bounce off and deal damage to towers, with a blast radius similar to that of a Cluster Bomb. It deals .5 Damage on any tower. '''Corrupted Spawn: '''Spawns corrupted Red Bloons with a speed boost of x3. '''Corrupted Illusion: '''Stops for 5 seconds and places a phantom, which the towers will instead hit. Happens every 5 minutes. '''Time Dilation: '''The round is longer than usual for some reason. Weaknesses: * '''Conception towers- '''Deals 1.5x damage to it. * '''Dart towers-' Deals 1.5x damage to it as well. Omega-Type Corrupted DDT This is a rare superpowered version of the Corrupted DDT. It is extremely powerful, and has immense abilities of pure destruction and chaos. It has the 72,000 HP and an RBE of 75105. Its children are 5 Corrupted DDTs. It, like the Corrupted DDT, is immune to bombs and Monkey Apprentice attacks. At the start, it has half of its health, and gains more health at a maximum of 100,000. Abilities '''Omega Infection: '''Any blimp nearby will turn into a Corrupted DDT. '''Zeta Regeneration: '''Regenerates +10,000 health every 30 seconds. Can drain the health of other towers when exposed to Chaotic Aura. '''Chaotic Aura: '''Slows down attack speed, and decreases popping power and layer pops. '''Corrupted Magnum Lightning: '''Reflects lightning used by an Apprentice, turns the lightning yellow, and affects all the towers on the screen, dealing 20 damage to the Apprentice who fired the lightning, and 5 damage to all other towers. '''Corrupted Magnum Missile: Can send out an infinite amount of missiles at any given time, that deals 5 splash damage with the blast radius of a http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Dart_Monkey%7CDart Monkey. Chaotic Spawn: '''Spawns a ZOMG every 10 seconds. '''Final Laugh: Explodes when killed and deals 15 damage throughout the entire map. Gives 100,000 Money, 100 MM, and 5 Tokens when killed. Chaotic Shockwave: Stuns towers for 10 seconds and deals 5 damage. Chaotic Shockwave x2: Stuns towers for 30 seconds, and deals total damage to nearby towers and 10 damage to other towers. Mechanical towers are stunned for 60 seconds. Zeta Blast: Shoots out random dark black orbs that deals splash damage of 10 with a radius of 40px. Timebreaker: Stops all towers from shooting for 5 seconds, and gains a small speed boost for that time. Dimensional breaker: ????? '''Ultra-mode: '''All abilities may fire at once, and gain x10 firerate for 15 seconds. Trivia * You're dead. Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses